


Salvation

by orphan_account



Series: Life and Death of Trish [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Addiction, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Magical Artifacts, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vampire AU.Set in modern day England.Trish is an orphan who is trying to get by in life without being noticed.That plan fails after she's attacked and fate brings her to certain someone.I love dragon age and vampires, so I thought why not put both together :3This is also my first piece, so I apologise for any mistakes made :) I'll try not to make too many.





	1. Fired

Fifteen years. 

Fifteen years ago, Trish became an orphan.  

Despite her Father being alive and currently situated in a psychiatric unit, she still considered him dead. Her Father brutally murdered her mother. The image still frequent inside her mind, unable to erase the image of when she found her Mother's body mutilated, eyes gouged out and the abdomen stabbed multiple times. She shuddered and attempted to shake the image out of her mind. 

She looked at her alarm. 

 05:30 

 _Great I am up again too early, stupid nightmares._  

Trish closed her eyes, forcing herself back to sleep. 

She checked her alarm again. 

05:35 

 _Shit, well I'm not going back to sleep now._  

Trish dragged her body out of bed, and attempted to make her bed, which still looked like a bomb site. 

She looked around the room in an attempt to occupy herself for an hour before she had to start in getting ready for work.

Her running trainers caught the corner of her eye, they were piled up in a corner with the rest of her gym kit, she decided to go for a run.  

 

When she left her flat, the cold air temporarily stopped her breathing. 

 _Fuck me_ _it's_ _cold._  

Trish broke into a jog immediately in pursuit of warming up her lungs. 

Thirty minutes later, Trish was jogging by the sea front, panting, she started to get out of breath. She could feel the build-up of lactic acid in the lower right of her abdomen. 

Trish stopped for a moment, in order to prevent a stitch from developing. The view was breath-taking, at this time of year the clouds looked like cotton-candy with colours of pink and orange surrounding them. It was moments like these that Trish did not mind waking up too early. 

She looked at her watch. 

06:15 

 _Ah crap, work starts at 08:00 and I'm thirty minutes away_ _from my_ _flat._   

Trish, determined not to be late for work, ran back towards her flat and hoped that she wouldn't get a crippling stitch on the way back. 

 

 

An hour and forty minutes later, Trish arrived into work. Looked a bit windswept, Trish slyly sat into her office chair hoping that no one noticed she was late to work, again.  

“Trish!"  

She looked up from her computer, trying to figure out who shouted her name. When she realised who it was, she gulped. It was her boss. 

"My office, now!" 

 _Great_ _, time for another scolding._  

Trish walked towards the office like a dog who has its tail between its legs. She knocked on the door. 

"Enter" 

Trish opened the door gingerly, her boss did not like loud noises in her office. 

“Please Trish, do take a seat” Trish nervously sat into the chair. 

“Was there a reason why you were late, again?" 

Trish winced at the last word. She never meant to be late for work, but things happen like going for a jog too long or petting an adorable dog in the street and ends up losing track of time. 

“I-I, no there isn’t, I’m really sorry for being late”. Vivienne raised her eyebrow. “Again” Trish added. 

 “Darling, this is happening too often and people are thinking I am being too lenient with you”.  

 _Oh shit_ _,_ _I’m getting another warning_.  

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to release you from our employment”.  

“O-oh okay, I see” Trish raised herself from the chair, she felt a bit light-headed. Deep down she knew that this was going to happen eventually. 

Trish extended her hand to Vivienne, giving her former employer the opportunity to shake it. 

“Thank you for the opportunity and I wish you all the best in your future “  

Trish shook her former employer’s hand, leaving Vivienne slightly stunned. Most people become aggressive when they get fired. 

“Ah yes and you too, sorry that this had to be done”.   

Vivienne let go of her hand and walked to the door. Trish, took the hint left the office and began to pack her former office space. 

 People nearby gave her a sympathetic look and then carried on with their work. Trish got the feeling that she won’t be missed from her former work colleagues. She sighed and grabbed everything that she owned and left her old workplace. 

Trish, held back the tears, sat at the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. Fifteen minutes later she hopped onto the bus. Nearly full, she popped herself next to an elderly lady, who also gave her a sympathetic smile _._  

 _Great, everyone knows that I’m fired_   _now_ ,  _well I didn’t want that job anyway, I only needed it to pay the bills_ _._  

 _S_ _hit I need_ _ed_ _the_ _money to pay bills_ _and the rent._  

As she was muttering to herself, the bus went past the bus stop closest to her flat. Again she sighed and pressed the bell. 

Walking home took an extra ten minutes to get back to her flat.  Her old office stuff was chucked onto the floor, she collapsed onto the sofa. She then checked her phone to see if there were any messages.

 _Hey, how’s_ _life?_ _-_ _Sera_  

Tears were forming up again, how has Trish’s life managed to become so messed up, she replied back to her best friend. 

 _Not good, I got fired today..._ _\- Trish_  

 _Oh man, that’s shite,_ _wanna_ _come to mine and hang_ _? - Sera_  

Trish wasn’t in the mood to socialise, she would be bad company, but since she had nothing else better to do she accepted the invitation. 

 _Sure, I’ll be there in ten_ _\- Trish_  

Trish grabbed her bag and keys and made her journey towards Sera's. 


	2. Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish gets a new job....

Twenty minutes later she arrived at Sera’s house. Sera beamed at her and grabbed her wrist dragging Trish into her house and onto the sofa. 

“Here have this” Sera thrusted a bottle pre-diluted rum into Trish’s face. 

“Sera it’s half eleven” she glared at Sera "In the morning."

“And... you gots fired today, so here treat yourself.“  

Trish still felt a bit reluctant about drinking alcohol in the morning, poured the pre-mixed alcohol into a glass, downed the whole drink in one go. 

 “Wow, you really needed that didn’t you?" Trish smiled at Sera sheepishly, poured another drink into the glass, she nearly downed that one too. 

"Yeah, I guessed I did, didn't I?"

An hour later both of them were feeling quite tipsy. 

 “So, what are you gonna do to gets the moneys now?” Trish glanced at Sera.  

“I don’t know, I mean I could become a health care assistant, I’ve got experience in healthcare.”  

Trish attempted University a few years ago as a nursing student. But without any parents to help fund her degree, student finance could only go so far and working part-time on top of being a working student almost caused her to have a mental breakdown. She had to quit her dream career. 

“Why the hell would you wanna do that?” Trish shrugged her shoulders “I mean Trish that would be shit, you don’t need a job where no one will appreciate you.” 

“Ohhhh and you know a job that will appreciate me?” Sera gave her a sly, cheeky look. “No, no Sera I will not work at a strip club.” 

“Trish, you won’t be working as a stripper per say, you’d be handing out the flyers” Sera maintained the cheeky look, she grabbed one of Trish’s boobs. 

“And you’ve got these bad boys, so you would definitely be appreciated “ she gave Trish a cheeky wink.  

Trish slapped her hand away after a moment or two only because she was her closest and only friend and didn't want to offend Sera. “Fine, only cause you work there and I won’t be stripping and just handing out flyers” Trish replied sternly. Sera squeaked in delight. 

“Awesome. But first we need to get you into more worky work clothes” Trish sighed, she was too tipsy to resist.  

“Okay, fine but not too much cleavage.”  

“Pfffft, okay” Sera grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into her bedroom and began to choose some new work wear.  

 

* * *

 

 

Nine hours later and Trish was going to begin her first shift. 

 _What even is my job called?_  

 She began to feel nervous, what if people recognised her and judged her, thinking that she was being trashy. Trish exhaled again and waited for Sera to finish in the bathroom. She heard a beep outside. 

“Oh goody, our ride has arrived.”  

“Our ride? “ 

“One of the perks of our job” she winked at Trish. Sera locked up the house and jumped into their work car. “How fancy is this strip club that we work for?” 

“Fancy enough, they just like to look after us girls that’s all, you don’t know what predator lurks out in the shadows at night.”  

 _Thanks Sera, that is really reassuring. Not!_  

“I’m kidding, calm your breeches.”Trish fumbled in her bag to ensure that her keys and phone were still in her bag. Phone, check, keys, check and necklace... Trish pulled out the necklace, which she discovered on her parent's final expedition. 

She hadn’t seen it in a while, in fact she’d forgot all about to be honest. Hesitant to put on the necklace, Sera yanked it out of her hand. 

 “Hey isn't that pretty, put it on, might attract more men to take the flyers by making ya boobs more visible”. 

Trish too unmotivated and nervous to argue, she put on the necklace. She always felt a bit weird wearing the necklace, it always reminded her of her Mother's death. Lost in train of thought of the past events, Sera startled her.

 “We’re here, time to make some moneys.” 

“Are you sure they be okay with me turning up one night and start working?” 

“Of course, they always need flyer girls.” 

 _Great, so that’s my new job title_ _. How inspiring._  

They walked up to the entrance of the strip club.  

“Who’s this? “ Trish looked up and saw a female, broad shoulders, short black hair in a pixie cut, couple of scares across her cheek. She looked very intimidating. 

 “Cass this is Trish, she’s one of our new flyer girls.” Trish sticks out her hand, hoping that her new work colleague would shake it. 

“It’s very nice to meet you” the bouncer grunted.  

Trish quickly retracted her hand. Sera grabbed her hand instead and pulled her inside to the club. They then met the cloak room guy. 

 “Alright Cole, you got the flyers? we got some fresh blood tonight, gonna show her the ropes” Cole preceded to get the flyers and passed the flyers to Sera, in silence. 

 Sera nodded a thank you and left the building with Trish following close behind.  

They walked about ten minutes away from the club. “your work colleagues seem nice...” 

“Oh, Cass don’t worry about her, she’s like that with everyone, it’s part of the job and Cole well he’s just a bit quiet and shy, he’s not from round here.” Trish couldn’t think of a reply and continued to follow Sera. “Right, this’ll be a good spot” 

“So what do we do now? ” 

“We just give out flyers and hope they don’t go straight in the bin.” 

And that’s what they did for the next thirty minutes, until Trish needed the toilet. “Sera, I really need to pee.” Sera rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, go pee in that bush over there.” Trish glared at her. 

“I’m not getting arrested for public indecency, can’t be dealing with that right now” 

“Fine, walk straight forward for two minutes and turn left, there should be a pub nearby that’ll be open” Sera pointed at the road that Trish needed to follow. 

“Okay, thank you” Trish began to jog in desperation of relieving herself. 


	3. Realisation

 

> _Why on earth did I decide to jog. Its harder to keep track of time. I have no idea where I am_.
> 
>   
>  Trish stopped, looked at her surroundings.
> 
>   
>  _Shit, I should have peed in that bush like Sera suggested_.
> 
>   
>  She turned back on herself, she tried to retrace her steps.
> 
>   
>  _When did I take a left? ah crap I can’t remember. I was never good at geography or following directions_.
> 
>   
>  Trish begins to panic, her breathing quickened. Her feeling so helpless acted as a trigger of when her Mother was murdered. Helpless to protect and save her Mother. After finding her corpse in the dark, Trish was always twitchy when left in the dark for too long.
> 
>   
>  _Trish, calm down, it’s only the dark. It won’t harm you. Slow down, otherwise you’ll begin to hyperventilate_.
> 
>   
>  She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, trying to dismiss the disturbing thoughts in her mind. She looked around, Trish found a bush. She checked to see if there were any near passers by, she ran over and finally relieved herself.
> 
>   
>  _After all that, I still peed in a bush. How do I get myself in these situations?_
> 
>   
>  She shook her head. She walked across the road and onto the pavement, tried to figure out what her route was to get back to Sera. She walked in a northern direction for five minutes.
> 
>   
>  _Crap, I did I take a left here or is it further on? Its times like this that I wish I was able to afford a decent phone_.
> 
>   
>  Trish took the first left turn that she came across. She walked on that path for a minute or two.
> 
>   
>  _Ah crap, a dead end. It’s like I’m in a blooming labyrinth._
> 
> She closed her eyes trying to recollect her thoughts, trying to remember the names of the streets that she walked on previously.
> 
>   
>  “You all right there love?” her eyes snapped open. 
> 
>   
>  She saw two red speckles in front of her. As a figure appeared from the shadows, it was approaching towards her. She realised that the red speckles belonged to that figure who lurked in the darkness, edging towards her.
> 
>   
>  “Um hello Sir, I’m afraid that I’m lost I tried to find a pub that my friend directed me to, she’s a ten minute walk from the strip club, in the northern region I believe."
> 
>   
>  “I assure you that I am no gentleman.” His voice sounded husky and needy. She looked at his feet, she noticed that he was slowly walking up to her. She also noticed that there was blood scattered across his hands. And lips. Her eyes widened, her pulse fastened.
> 
>   
>  “I-I please I don’t want any trouble I just want to go back to my friend and carry on working” the stranger smiled, his teeth were a shade of dirty yellow, with speckles of red. His breath smelled of rotten flesh. It almost made her gag.
> 
>   
>  “I like it when sluts like you beg for mercy” he pointed behind himself. “Is that where you work? In the streets like some common whore.”
> 
>   
>  “Pl-please just leave me alone” Trish tried to push the gentleman away but he didn’t budge. Instead he grabbed her throat, she felt his talons digging into her neck.
> 
>   
>  “P-pl-please stop” her breathing quickened, as did her heart rate, the adrenaline pumping around her body, she tried to wriggle from his grasp. He slowly tilted her neck to one side inhaling the scent of fear and despair.
> 
>   
>  Her vision began to blur, she could no longer see the outline of his face clearly. She’s been deprived of oxygen for too long, her brain began to shut down. In one last futile attempt, she kneed him in the abdomen. Not that it made a difference, he just snarls at her.
> 
>   
>  “You think that would stop me! “ he slapped her across the face, it caused her to whimper. His hand then grazed her abdomen, snaking up to her breasts, he gave one a squeeze, Trish winced. His hand continued to travel up her body. He stopped abruptly.
> 
>   
>  “What’s this?” he was met with silence, he lifted up the necklace. “Tell me bitch, where did you get this from!” Trish mustered up some last minute courage, figuring that she was about to die, she had nothing else to lose.
> 
>   
>  “F-fuck yo-ou” the stranger snarled and tugged at the chain. His eyes gleamed in success now that the necklace was in his possession.
> 
>   
>  “As you wish bitch, any more requests before I slit your throat and drain you dry?” only tears replied his question. He licked the tears from her face, she shuddered in disgust.
> 
>   
>  He began to undo her trousers, Trish cringed. With his free hand he began to slide his hand into the inside of her trousers, she cried out loud.
> 
>   
>  “Hey, do I have to cut off that pretty tongue of yours as well?” Trish shook her head. “Ugh, stupid sluts like you never got me off anyway, I think I’ll kill you now instead.”
> 
>   
>  Trish released a blood curdling scream, the stranger yanked his hand from her knickers and straight over her mouth. “Did I not tell you to fucking zip it?” he forcefully grabbed her head, exposing her delicate neck.
> 
>   
>  Few seconds later, she felt a stinging sensation in her neck. The sensation worsened as he deepened his fangs into her skin, puncturing an artery.
> 
>   
>  _Is that slurping I hear?_
> 
>   
>  She looked at the corner of her eye, she saw blood ooze down her neck.
> 
>   
>  _Is he drinking my blood? shit this is actually happening. What the fuck_!
> 
>   
>  She tried to wriggle free as her conscious level had increased slightly since he was no longer depriving her of oxygen. She whacked him in the back, there was no response.
> 
>   
>  _Shit I’m going to die, I’m losing too much blood, I’ll end up going into hypovolemic shock_. 
> 
>   
>  “Get the fuck off of me you sick fuck” She constantly thrashed at him, in an impact to temporarily distract him from feeding on her. With the newfound adrenaline that pumped around in her veins, she gave him an almighty kick into his crotch. He pulled back, temporarily he stopped from feeding on her.
> 
>   
>  “Got some spunk now have we? Decided to grow some balls?” His question was answered with her attempt to punch him in the face. He stopped her from punching him as he grabbed onto her arm and twisted it.
> 
> Trish screamed in pain. Her arm throbbed in agony.
> 
> _What the hell. How did he do that? I think he broke my radius or dislocated my scapula_.
> 
>   
>  “Ho-ow” she winces in pain “is that possible?” she looks around her surroundings, to see if there was any last minute escape route, now that he’s let go of her. Her gaze returns to his, noting that his lips curled up, the thought of him smiling sickened her.
> 
>   
>  “Seriously you don’t know?” he sounded disappointed like she hadn’t guessed it already.
> 
>   
>  “Let’s see if you can guess. Well what has inhuman eyes, unnatural strength, lurks in the dark and drains people of their blood. Any guesses hmm? “
> 
>   
>  _He can’t be. What a vampire. But he did break my arm and bite into my neck. He is, he really is a.._
> 
> “Vampire” she heard her own voice crack from all of the adrenaline, her mouth and eyes widen in pure fear.
> 
> “Help, someone help me!” she pleas aloud hoping some unfortunate soul would try to help her from this monster. He mufflers her mouth again, she could hear a low chuckle rumbling from his gut.
> 
> “No one can hear you” smiling at her sadistically.
> 
> “You’re all alone, helpless” He tilts her head again, exposing that sweet life force flowing from her veins.
> 
> “And about to die in an alley way. How tragic” His fangs expand fully, puncturing her delicious neck, drinking that sweet nectar from her.
> 
> Her eyes begin to flutter, her pulse beginning to slow down as though her body was giving up. Trish was going to die. 
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Trish’s body was dumped onto the floor. She was breathing, barely. Trish could hardly make out what was going on, she was too busy gasping for air. She looked up, she saw the outline of people, barely.
> 
> "Shit, she's alive". She was immediately scooped up into someone's arm. He tried to rouse her, he slapped her on the cheek.
> 
> “Ah yes, and it seems that the creature dropped this necklace as well as her when we startled him” the other individual picked up the necklace by it’s chain, he shoved it into his pocket.
> 
> The guy who held her,felt blood on his hand when he attempted to rouse her.
> 
> “She’s still bleeding, we must help her."
> 
> “Cullen, quickly you know what to do” Cullen winced, reluctantly he bit into his wrist. He allowed the blood to ooze out. He brought Trish's face up to his wrist.
> 
> “Drink this” Trish flutters her eyes open for a brief moment only to look at Cullen’s face, she dipped back into unconsciousness. 
> 
> He groaned, he forced his wrist onto her lips, he encouraged her to drink. She began to regain conscious. He could hear her heart rate return to a more steady rhythm.
> 
> She looked into his eyes.
> 
> “That is some fucking weird ass shit medicine you got there” and then she fainted. 


	4. Recovery

Twenty-eight hours later.

  
Trish woke up. Her head was pounding. She was parched.

_Shit, how long was I out for? I need a glass as water ASAP._

Trish stood up, she felt woozy.

She then heard the door click. A male figure entered the room.

  
“Ah, I see that you’ve awoken and are quite naked” Trish looked down on herself, mortified, she blushed everywhere. “Don’t worry, you’re not my type, Cullen on the other han-“

  
“Who are you and what the fuck am I doing here and naked?” gestured at herself.

  
“First, let’s get you some clothes and then you start your little inquisition” Trish snapped her mouth shut. The male left the room for a moment and returned with a large top and boxers.

  
“I’m afraid these will have to do” he chucked them at her. Trish turned around and dressed herself.

  
“Right, I’m decent now, would you care now to answer my two other questions then?” the man raised his eyebrow. “Please” she felt rather sheepish for being rude at him a moment ago.

  
“My name is Dorian Pavus and for the past day or so you have been staying at my house” he gestured at the room they’re sat in.

  
“Okay Dorian but why am I here?” Dorian glanced at her, not sure whether to tell her yet, she’s barely just recovered from last night, but thought it’s best to get it out in the open.

  
“Don’t you remember? You were bleeding quite badly, we weren’t sure you were gonna make it.”

  
“Why was I bleeding? Oh shit” Trish gasped, temporarily she'd cut herself from oxygen with fear as she recalled what happened to her last night.

“Darling just calm down”

  
“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down, you mean last night really happened?” Dorian replied with a nod.

  
“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit” Trish began to flap her hands, she paced back and forth.

  
“Really if just begin to listen to me, you may calm down” she ignored his last request, Trish ran up to the closest mirror, searched for bite marks. There was the faintest scar on the left side of her neck of two punctures.

  
“no, no, no, no am I-“ she looked at Dorian, then looked back at mirror and looked back at him again.

  
“A vampire?”

  
“No, just merely attacked by one.”

  
“Are you one?"

  
“No, I hunt them, I have a particular set of skills that allows me to do so.”

  
“Oh okay, okay, I’m fine, everything is fine, could I have a glass of water please?” She obviously lied to herself and him. In reality, she was freaking out.

  
“Yes of course” He left the room for a moment, he returned with a glass. He passed it to Trish, she gulped it down immediately. “My, looks like you’ve done that before, you haven’t introduced yourself by the way. ”

  
“Oh, ha, sorry, my name is Trish”  she extended her hand out, which Dorian shook.

  
“Pleasure, is it just Trish?” Trish didn’t want to tell him her surname, people would then recognise who she is as the daughter of a crazed killer fifteen years ago.

  
“Yep just Trish, hey I was thinking about leaving” She wanted to leave this place, forget about the whole thing.

  
“You can’t leave”

  
“What, why not?”

  
_The hell does this guy think he is, telling me what I can and can’t do. He’s got some nerve_.

  
“Because you would put yourself in danger, it seems that necklace of yours it acts as a beacon to vampires especially when you touch it, for some reason it’s connected to you."

  
“Oh. B-But what about my old life? “ She was hoping that she could see Sera soon. She must be worried sick about her.

  
“Forget about it”

  
“What am I meant to do now?”

  
“We're gonna make you a hunter” he winked at her, she was rendered gobsmacked.


	5. My lady

“You’ve got to be kidding right?” Trish scoffed, she was anything but a fighter.

  
“Not at all. You clearly need to learn self defence, considering what happened last night” Trish opened her mouth to make some snarky comment, instead she sighed.

  
_He’s right. Of course he’s right_.

  
“You’re right. Although how did I survive? I was pretty sure I was gonna die."

  
“That’s a subject for another day” he wavered his fingers at her. “You will begin your training at 07:00” Dorian walked to the door “and don’t be late” he left the room, closed the door behind him.

  
_So that’s it. Just like that I’m going to train to become some super ninja_.

  
She walked over to a full length mirror. She pinched on her arms, pulled against her abdominal fat, was she scrutinising her own body, ruthlessly. 

 

 _Yeah like I could become some super human killer or whatever he is. My frame is too small, I literally have no muscle and feel like I’m about to have an asthma attack after I’ve been running for about ten minutes. I am the picture of health_.

  
Her stomach rumbled.

  
_And I’m hungry. Great. Looks like I’m going to have to use my great detective skills again to find a kitchen. Cause me try to find something last time ended well_. Trish scoffed at herself.

  
She wandered to the door, opening it, her eyes and mouth opened in awe.

  
The hallway was bustling with paintings. Paintings that dated back to the 15th century, all in perfect condition.

  
_Man does Dorian have some money_.

  
Trish couldn’t help herself but gawp at the paintings whilst she was still walking down the hallway. The amount of detail on these paintings was amazing. So much time and effort was put into these paintings. And money.

She carried on walking, completely oblivious to her surroundings until she was abruptly stopped.

  
She looked up to see what stopped her in her path. Her knees went slightly weak. She quickly glanced at his body, noticed his physique underneath his shirt. His biceps bulging out of his shirt. She looked up to his face. He had a scar on his upper right lip. A couple of wrinkles were present on his forehead.

  
_Probably due to frowning, he looks like the guy who doesn’t know how to smile_.

  
"Sorry I clearly was not looking as to where I was going” his voice showed a hint of sarcasm.

  
_Is he being sarcastic with me? Great first impressions mate. Twat_.

  
“ No need to apologise, I should have looked to where I was going, I was too busy looking at these paintings” she heard him laugh.

  
_Why is he being such an ass. I’ve done nothing to insult him. Although he is quite attractive, what I wouldn’t do to stroke my hand through that luscious golden hair of his. What a shame his manners aren’t up to standard_.

  
He must have noticed that Trish was staring at him for too long.

  
"Are you okay my lady?" his tone was slightly disrespectful towards her.

  
_Lady. Who are you calling lady? I am not some damsel in distress. What is this? We are not on some set of Downton Abbey_.

  
“My lady?” Trish clearly was not amused.

  
“Yes, you’re a lady aren’t you? You are a female? You are part of the fairer sex?”

  
_Is he saying that I don’t look like a female now? Maker, I wonder if he talks like this to all the females. And the fairer sex! Man, does he have some nerve_.

  
"I'm sorry, are you implying that I am not able to look myself?" She could feel her face redden, in anger.

  
"Clearly, otherwise you would not be in the situation that you were last night.”

  
"How dare-" Trish stopped herself before she said something that she would later regret. Normally she isn’t outspoken. However, when someone made a stereotypical or sexist comment, it’s like she becomes a different woman.

  
"Thank you for allowing me to borrow your top” he raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“ I assume it’s yours as I’ve got the feeling that Dorian has better taste in fashion than you."

She didn't give him the chance to reply as she moved to one side and carried on walking.

"It's Cullen."

  
"What?" she stopped, turned back to look at him.

  
"My name, my lady it's Cullen" her eyes rolled when he called her 'my lady' again.

  
"Well it was very nice to meet you Cullen" Trish replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm Trish". She continued to walk and hoped it was the right direction that led her to the kitchen. 


	6. Kitchen talk

Trish eventually found the kitchen after finding three bathrooms, a living room and a study first. She could have gone back to Cullen and asked him for directions, but after how their first conversation ended, she was too proud to ask for assistance, from him anyway.  

When she entered the kitchen, Trish was green with envy.  

 _This kitchen has got everything._ _State of the art cooker, a bread maker, it even has two fridges._ _I think this kitchen is bigger than my entire flat._  

She wandered over to the fridge that was closest to her. She grabbed onto the handle, about to pull the fridge door open when a hand slammed onto the fridge prevented her to do so. It was Cullen. 

 _Ugh this guy again._  

"I wouldn't open that if I was you" he was glaring at her, like she was about to uncover some massive secret if she opened the fridge. 

"And why is that?" She folded her arms, clearly not in the mood for his crap. 

"Because you would find nothing of significance to eat that fridge, you want something sweet to consume" 

 _What, so now he's telling me what I should eat. He's not my master, I'm a free woman, it's the 21_ _st_ _century. However, he is right. I really do have a hankering for something sweet like cheesecake. Hmmm cheesecake._  

"Er yes..." Trish mumbled, she still felt too proud to admit that Cullen was correct. 

"When people are attacked by vampires" He glanced at Trish, checking that she was okay, he didn't want to trigger a panic attack from what she experienced last night.

She appeared to be okay, so he continued. "As part of the recovery process people tend to crave sweet foods in order to increase the blood sugars in their system" Trish nodded in agreement. 

 _That kind of makes sense I guess._  

"Or if someone has lost a significant amount of blood. Then they may crave something such as beef, which has a lot of iron, to increase the amount of haemoglobin in their blood." 

 _Now that he has mention it, I do fancy a beef stew as well, what I wouldn't give for a homemade stew._  

 _"_ I was in the mood for something sweet, but now you'd mention the beef, I'm really craving for a beef stew. But I'll stick to something sweet, if you have any chocolate perhaps? I don’t want anyone to go out of their way for me." 

Cullen walked to one of the nearby cupboards, and selected a variety of chocolate bars. He laid them out on the table near Trish. 

Trish grabbed the chocolate bar that was closest to her, unravelled it and demolished it in her mouth. Cullen looked slightly stunned at her, she looked sheepishly at him. 

"Thank you. I'm really hungry, as you can tell" she grabbed a second chocolate bar and repeated the same process. Noticing that Trish was pre-occupied, Cullen went into the other fridge, grabbed the pre-made beef stew that he made earlier. It was the only recipe that he was decent at cooking. He began to re-heat it. 

It was the sixth chocolate bar by the time Cullen returned to Trish with a bowl of beef stew. 

"What's this?" 

"It's er- beef stew. I made it earlier in anticipation in case you may wanted it. You did lose a lot of blood yesterday and thought you would want something more than just sweet stuff to recuperate your energy levels."  

 _Huh, that was really sweet of him. Guess_ _he_ _isn't_ _a complete jackass._  

"Thank you, Cullen. That is really thoughtful of you." Her remark made Cullen blush slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck. Luckily, Trish didn't notice. "So were you there at my attack yesterday?" 

"Yes, indeed I was. I was the one who carried you back here." 

"So I take it that you're involved with all the vampire hunting thingy as well?" 

"Yes" silence filled the room. 

"The beef stew is delicious by the way." Trish carried on wolfing it down. 

Cullen began to inspect Trish. She had freckles scattered on her face, her skin was slightly sun kissed. Her hair was a light brown with a tinge of ginger, about average height of a woman for the 21st century. Her frame and figure was avalanched by his top. He returned to her eyes, they were mesmerising, brown in colour with a hint of green almost making them hazel coloured. He looked further into her eyes, he saw a deep sadness in them, he wondered what happened to her for her eyes, her soul to carry so much pain. He felt that it would be too rude to ask at this stage. 

"So my lady, when does your training start?" 

 _Ugh he's doing that again. I thought things were improving between us. Thought we could get past the gentlemanly behaviour._  

"I believe it starts at 07:00 tomorrow" she groaned to herself, she hoped that she wouldn't be late for her first session tomorrow. 

"Ah." 

"Is something the matter?" She looked slightly concerned. 

"I'm afraid I won't be there for your first training session as I am somewhat preoccupied then".  

"Oh" Trish felt a bit disappointed that he won't be there. She finished her bowl of beef stew, placed it in the sink, walked to the exit of the kitchen. 

"Thank you for the stew again Cullen, I must be going back to my room. I've got a big day tomorrow" she rolled her eyes at him. 

"It was no trouble at all. Have a pleasant sleep my lady" he gave her a slight bow. Trish snorted and left the room. 


	7. Shopping

"Dorian, are you sure that you want to train her?"  

"Why Cullen is there a reason why we shouldn't?"  

"She'll become more of a target, if they knew that she was associated with us". Dorian knew that was a lie, he could tell that there was a different reason as to why Cullen didn't want Trish to stay. 

"Hmm, yes I do see where you're coming from. But I still think she has got potential" Cullen scoffed.

"Seriously, her a hunter, she's too petit, there is nothing to her from what I can gather anyway. She's too abrupt and is un-lady like" 

"Yes, but her figure will change into a physique which is more suited of a hunter. She's needs our help. The necklace I picked up last night, do you remember?" Cullen nodded "Well I haven't seen anything like it before in all my years as a hunter. For some reason it is connected to Trish. So, she needs to learn basic self-defence at least in order to protect herself!" 

"Yes, I suppose you're right" Cullen sighed "B-but I just don't want to see her getting hurt" Cullen mumbled to himself. _By me._  

"Developing feelings for her already have you?" Dorian curled up his lips. 

"N-no of course not" Cullen scowled, his cheeks flushed slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck. and avoided direct eye contact with Dorian. 

"Well it's settled, her training commences at 07:00 tomorrow. Will you be present?" 

"Dorian, you know that I can't" he sighed.  

"It is settled then, after her first session, the rest shall continue under your supervision, shall we say that they start at 20:00?" 

"Maker Dorian, why should I supervise her training?" 

"Because of your expertise, I feel like it would be more beneficial for her" Dorian placed down his drink. "For you both" Cullen rolled his eyes, the way Dorian worded his condition as an area of expertise made him chuckle internally.  

"If you think that is truly wise?" 

"I do Cullen" Dorian gave him a stern look, he was being serious. 

"Then I shall be her mentor for her training" 

"Excellent. Plus, it will do you some good being around female company" Cullen groaned, he hoped that Dorian wasn't up to no good. 

 

* * *

 

It was 06:50 and Trish had just woken up. 

 _Crap_ _, I have to be in the training room in ten minutes, why do I always do this to myself_ _?_  

Trish rushed out of bed and quickly attempted to put on her clothes that had now been cleaned from the attack.  

Eleven minutes later, she arrived into the training room, panting for some air. 

"Trish, you're late" It was Dorian, he was inspecting the weapons in the armoury. He turned to face her, she winced when she saw how disapproved his face was. 

"I-I I'm only a minute late" Dorian gave her the raised eyebrow look. 

 "Nevertheless you are still late, you must be punctual, you never know your life might depend on it." 

_H_ _e's right I suppose, because I was late for work, I got fired_ _which then meant I ended up working with Sera which then resulted in me being attacked._  

"Yes I suppose you're right, I apologise and I shall ensure that it will never happen again" she smiled. 

"Yes well, let's begin your first lesson" Dorian gave her another glance. "Although we should get some more appropriate clothing, you look like you're about to go to work at a strip club. Those clothes won't last a minute" The remark made Trish scowl. 

"Fine let's go shopping then" Trish sighed, she never was a big fan of shopping. 

"Oh darling, I thought you would never ask"  


	8. Meditation

Six hours later, they returned from their shopping spree.  

It was obvious that Dorian enjoyed it a lot more than Trish. Every time they went into a shop, he always managed to squeal at something that he thought she would look adorable in and forced Trish to try it on. He also nearly got into a heated debate with one of the shopping assistants when they insisted that they did not have a top he loved in his size. 

Nevertheless, Trish was rather happy that she got some new clothes, especially those that did not show too much cleavage and was a bit more durable for her training sessions. However, Dorian insisted that her tops showed a little bit of cleavage in order to distract the enemy. Somehow Trish had a feeling that it wasn't the enemy Dorian was on about. She also realised all of the leggings that Dorian picked out were skin tight. She sighed internally. 

They walked down the hallway, they were discussing about their favourite TV shows. She was rather surprised to find that Dorian's was Supernatural. Although when he described the programme it was obvious he partly watched it for the eye-candy. They stopped at the entrance of her bedroom. 

"Darling, I have rescheduled your first session to commence at 20:00 tonight" Trish was relieved, she felt a bit drained after all that shopping. "With Cullen" he gave Trish a cheeky wink and left alone in her bedroom. 

 Trish moaned as she realised that her first session would be with him. Just him. 

 _Let's_ _just get this first session over and done with._  

 

* * *

 

 

It was 19:55 and she paced up and down in the training room. For once she was early, she felt quite proud of herself. 

 _Again, c_ _an’t_ _we get this over and down with, I'm quite tired,_ her stomach rumbled  _and hungry._  

Trish picked up one of the daggers, Latin was etched into the blade, but Trish couldn't make it out what it was. Trish only learned the basics of Latin whilst her parents were still alive, she used to hate learning the dead language, she used to think as a child that it was pointless to learn a language that only the dead speak. 

Her favourite language to learn as a kid was Greek. When she was really young, her Mother use to read a book based on Greek mythology, she loved Hercules the most. Tears welled up in her eyes, she still got emotional when she thought about her Mother. 

"A bit eager aren't we my lady?" Trish jumped out of her skin, she dropped the blade. Quickly, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She didn't want him to think that she was weak. 

 _W_ _hy_ _does he_ _keep_ _on doing_ _that_ _? I am going to end up having a heart attack if he carries on._  

Trish glared at Cullen. She saw him smirk.  

 _He definitely enjoys doing this._  

"Must you keep on doing that?" She bent over, picked up the dagger and placed it back into the armoury. She could feel his gaze on her. 

"I am merely imitating your attackers" Trish turned around and Cullen's face was pressed against hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek, his breath was excessively minty. "The enemy would not give you any warning. Only the most sadistic would toy with their prey before attacking". Trish gulped thinking back about her attack yesterday, it hadn't properly sink in yet. She was probably still in denial about the whole thing. 

"How did yo-" Trish was bewildered at how quick Cullen was able to move from one side of the room to another without making a sound. She blushed a little when she realised how close her lips were to his. 

"That's not of significance, today's lesson shall be on focus" Trish got the feeling that she wasn't going to be using any of the weapons from the armoury, much to her disappointment.  

"So were not going to be using those daggers today then?" She gave him a pleading look, hoped that it would change his mind. It did not. 

"Absolutely not, you first must take control of your own body, mind and surroundings, which will be achieved by meditation. Only then will we start with the weapons." 

 _I thought I was meant to learn in how to protect myself. If I wanted to go and meditate I would go to a yoga class down the road._  

"Cul- how am I meant to protect myself by meditation?" 

"I see you're rather impatient as well." Cullen moved away from her face. He walked to the centre of the room and sat down. He patted on the floor beside him. "Please, do take a seat my lady" Trish muttered to herself as she walked towards him and begrudgingly sat next to him.

"The first thing we do is close our eyes and take a deep breath out" 

 _No shit Sherlock._  


	9. Determination

It had been two weeks since Trish had started her fighting lessons with Cullen. Except there had been no fighting yet, just meditation.  

 _If he thinks we are going to do another meditation lesson tonight, he's mistaken. He must be doing it to test me, I think he enjoys aggravating me._  

When she entered the training room, Cullen was already there. Sat on the floor, again. He patted on the floor, gesturing her to sit beside him. She noticed that he had a big Cheshire cat smile across his face. 

 _Oh, I am so going to wipe off that smug, sexy smile of his. Crap did I say that his smile was sexy, ugh._  

Instead of sitting beside him, she walked up to him, stood in front of him and folded her arms.  

"Really, I think I have mastered the art of sitting down and closing my eyes". "Must we do this?". 

"Yes"  

 _That is not the right answer dude._  

"No, I want to learn how to defend myself". "Now". Cullen raised his head up and looked at her, she had her head held up high, determined to stand her ground. He knew that she wasn't going to falter or take no for an answer. 

"Is that what you truly want?" He stroked his hair with his hand.

"Yes" her face softened slightly in the hope that she was finally going to learn in how to protect herself tonight. 

 _Finally, we might be getting somewhere._  

He dragged himself up from the floor. He shook his head. 

 _Maker, that woman will be the death of me. She has such determination in her._  

"Okay, then we shall begin tonight."  

In all honesty Trish was ready a week ago to begin learning the basics of combat. However, he was apprehensive that he might be a bit too rough with her due to his unnatural strength. The thought of him hurting her sickened him. But the thought of her finding out his true form frightened him more.  

He slinked in behind her, grabbed her waist, her kicked both of her feet out in place, she nearly fell. 

"First, your feet must be slightly wider than your hips" 

He pulled one foot back with his. 

"They also have to be staggered and never stand flatfooted as it will slow down your movement. That is essential" She heard how stern his voice was, it made her quiver. He let go of her waist, she felt somewhat disappointed. He moved to face her front. He grabbed her right elbow. 

"With your right arm, the forearm and elbow stay close to your body, providing some protection for your vital organs" he put her arm into the appropriate position. She noticed how callous his hands were. 

“And with your left arm, place it in front of the body. This will be the first line of defence. Or offense” he then positioned her left arm.  

He placed his index finger and thumb onto her chin.  

 _Woah_ _Mister, this is way too intimate_ _for my liking._  

He tilted her chin downward. 

“Your chin needs to practically touch the collar bone. In order to provide protection.” He stood back, looked at Trish, he tweaked her body a bit to ensure her stance was perfect.  

"This position that you are in now, needs to be maintained when in face to face combat. Do you understand?” She nodded.  

 _I wonder if he_ _use_ _d_ _to be in the military_ _?_ _He can be quite commanding when he wants to be_ _._  

He walked over to one of the dummies.  

"Have you ever thrown a punch before?" Trish shook her head, she never has properly punched someone before, her only attempt was with that freak she encountered a couple of weeks ago. 

"Right, I will show you on the dummy where it is best to punch someone before we practice the actual mechanisms of punching" He first pointed to the neck, explained why it would do some damage, he would then continue to show various areas on the dummy for the next five minutes. Trish found it fascinating, she never learned anything like this before. 

 For the first time in her life, she felt like she was going to achieve something.


	10. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish tries to find a way in beating Cullen for her next training session.

It had been several months since Trish began her combat training and she loved every minute of it. She felt like a different person when engaging in combat, she felt like a confident and empowering woman. However, as soon as she left the training room, she returned to her normal and shy self, scared of her own shadow.  

But she was no longer going to be that woman. She has decided that today was the day where she was no longer going to be shy. She wasn’t sure if it was the actual training or her body becoming more physically fit, but her self-esteem was going up and she loved it. She wasn’t going to let people walk all over her anymore.  

The only thing she didn’t enjoy about her training was Cullen. It wasn't necessarily Cullen himself that hindered the training. It was the fact that she could never beat him. Every time she thought she going to beat him, she ended up on the floor in defeat.  

She had beaten Dorian on several occasions and he was a seasoned fighter. But Cullen he was always that little bit stronger, that little bit faster and his reflex skills were the best she had ever encountered.  

_What will it take to beat him?_  

Tapping her foot on the ground, thinking a strategy in how to defeat Cullen. She walked over to the full-length mirror that Dorian had installed recently. She glanced at her body in the mirror, her arms more toned, her muscles start to show. She had a slight six pack and her cheeks were definitely less chubby. Her arse was more prominent due to all the squats that Cullen insisted on her completing at the end of every session, much to her demise. 

She then glanced at her face in more detail, she definitely had less freckles. Since Cullen was in charge of her training, it was very rare that she trained outside. The only time she went outside to train was when Dorian needed to top up his tan. She missed her freckles. When she wasn’t training, she’d be reading up on vampire mythology instead. 

The books confused her, all the books she read had a different opinion on vampires. Every time she’d ask Cullen about the common characteristics of a vampire, he would change the subject or make her do extra squats, like it was a punishment to ask him that question.  

She looked at herself in the mirror again.  

_Aha_ _,_ _I know a way where I could beat Cullen, I’ll use my body_ _as_ _a distraction_ _,_ _I’ve seen the way he looks at me sometimes._  

Normally, Trish would be disgusted with herself even contemplating such an idea. But Trish was different now, she wanted to show off her body and beat Cullen.  

Rummaging through her wardrobe, she put on her tightest leggings in order to highlight her rear. She was unsure whether to wear a top which showed some cleavage, she didn’t want it to look too much. 

_Ah fuck it, you only life once. I might as well look decent in life at least once._  

She grabbed a top which showed the right amount of cleavage. Content in the clothing that she chose she then moved on to her face. She applied a small amount of mascara and tinted lip balm. There was no point applying too much make up as most of it would be running down her face due to the intensity of the training sessions. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she left for her training.  

_Damn girl you look fine. If this does not_ _distract_ _Cullen, he’s clearly not interested._  

Smiling at herself, she walked out of her bedroom, ready for battle.  

 

* * *

 

 

Trish entered the room, purposefully a few minutes late in an attempt to wind up Cullen, he detests it when Trish is late to sessions.  

“You're lat-" Cullen stopped dead in his tracks when he turned around and stared at Trish. 

_Maker, she looks beautiful._  

He noticed that she was wearing makeup, which never happened during previous training sessions. He looked at her clothing in more detail, the leggings were a lot tighter, showing off her arse more than usual. He then noticed her cleavage, there was definitely more showing than usual. He gulped, he could feel his trousers tighten a bit.  

_What is her game here? Is she trying to distract me? Well two can play at that game._  

He’s seen the way Trish looks at him during their previous training sessions, she had a slight desire in her eyes whenever she got a glimpse of his naked body. He then proceeded to take off his shirt when Trish was busy in choosing her weapons.  

"I take it that you're ready for our next battle my lady?" 

“Indeed I am.” 

_He’s still insist on calling me my lady, will he not tire of saying that?_  

She turned around, looking at the ground at first. She then glanced up, looking at Cullen, stunned at what she saw. He was shirtless.  

_Crap, so he obviously caught on as what I was attempting to do and now he’s done the same._ _Maker, j_ _ust look at them muscles_ _, he’s so toned and that chest hair, what I wouldn’t do_ _to stroke that_ _chest hair._  

Trish chided herself, she was there to beat Cullen, not ogle him.  

"Sorry, am I distracting you my lady?" Trish scoffed and blushed. 

“N-no not at all.” Cullen smirked, he knew that was a lie as he could see Trish’s blush deepen. He went over to the armoury to collect his sword and shield. He turned back facing her, desire was visible in both of their eyes.  

"Right then my lady shall we begin?" Before he knew it, she pounced at him. Their weapons clashed. Her movement caught him off guard but that would be his only mistake or so he'd thought. They would continue their dance for the next thirty minutes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Trish was beginning to tire now, this was the longest time she has been in a fight but her lack of energy was beginning to show. She was starting to become more careless and carry out risk moves that would leave her body exposed.  

 Cullen grunted.  

_I thought I'd taught her better than that_ _all_ _these_ _rooky mistake_ _s_ _she's_ _been making in the_ _last couple of minutes_ _._ _I’ll show her the consequences_ _of_ _w_ _hat happens w_ _hen she does something stupid like this._  

Cullen grabbed onto her right wrist and twisted it.Trish cried out in pain and dropped her weapon. 

 "Shit, Trish I'm so sor-" 

 Before he could finish his sentence, she’d uppercut into his jaw rendering him stunned, normally a punch like that would knock someone out. But Cullen was made of tougher stuff, the punch was still unexpected and he crashed onto the floor.  

She climbed on top of him, brandishing the remaining dagger on his neck. They both were panting, Trish’s face and chest flushed from the fight. She removed the dagger from his neck. Chucking it to one side and threw herself onto the floor. A wide grin was growing on her face.  

  _I won, I've finally beaten him, if only Dorian was here_ _to see this achievement._  

After Trish’s breathing returned to normal, she stood up, offering Cullen a hand to help him up. Cullen grabbed her hand and yanked her to the floor, during her moment of confusion, Cullen was now on top of her. His face, inches away from her, she could feel his breath on her face.  

Trish felt a weird sensation between her legs, she could feel herself becoming wet with Cullen on top of her.  

_Crap,_ _I am not getting turned on right now, the timing is so inappropriate._ _I hope Cullen doesn’t realise._  

"Well, it appears that you've won, my lady" Cullen whispered in her ear, making her shudder. "But I am curious as to where you learned your moves, another tutor perhaps?" Trish chuckled. 

"No, since we training during the evening, during the day I like to read and I have recently been reading on tactics on how to deceive your opponent". Giving Cullen a sly smile. It took Cullen a tremendous amount of willpower to not kiss that smirk off of her face.  

"Seems like your reading has been paying off then my lady." Trish's smile lessened.  

"Have I offended you?" Trish always felt a little bit uncomfortable when Cullen was endearing to her, she wasn’t use to it.  

"No, not as such, during the fight you said my name, my actual name and it sounded quite nice coming from you" She looked away from him "But you still insist on calling me ‘my lady’”.  

Cullen moved away from her and stood up. Trish now worried that she offended him. Instead Cullen offered her his hand and pulled her up from the floor. 

"I'm sorry, I have never meant to offend you" he brushed one of her hairs away from her face "It's just where I am from we use such formalities. If you truly wish for me to call you by your first name, then I shall." 

"Truly?" her eyes began to sparkle. 

"Yes." 

"Thank you Cullen, I would really like that" her smile grew again. 

_Maker, the way she said my name then was truly magical._ _Imagine what my name would_ _sound_ _like as_ _I caress her body, taste and touch her body as though she_ _was_ _a_ _Goddess and bring her to ecstasy as I fuck her._  

He frowned, turning his face away from hers.  

_I should not think these dark thoughts,_ _any form of relationship with her is impossible_ _. She deserves so much more._  

"You okay Cullen?" She touched one of his cheeks, pulling on it so that he would face her again.  

"I-er yes." 

"Anyway, thank you again for today, I did have a lot of fun." She lifted her hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. She walked to the door, she turning back towards Cullen.  

 "And for the view, I really did enjoy the view" giving Cullen a wink and then left the room.  

_The hell was that Trish, are you flirting with Cullen? You know he's way out of your league and is probably involved with someone anyway, especially with that body and semi desirable personality._

Trish then rushed back to her bedroom, contemplating if her 'friendship' with Cullen had changed after that session. Sighing, she undressed into her pyjamas, clambered into bed and tried to get some sleep.


	11. Rejection

It was early hours of the morning and Trish was still awake. She had been tossing and turning all night, in a futile attempt to sleep. But she couldn’t, all night she was thinking about what happened in the training room and replayed the conversation in her head. Her mind was going into overdrive. 

_Was he flirting with me? Or am I just imagining things._  

She looked at her alarm.  

03:00  

She took a deep breath and tried to distract herself from her thoughts. It didn't work. 

_Ah crap, am I getting_ _feelings_ _for him_ _?_ _He can be such a jerk, being all old fashioned, like he's from the 17th century._ _But then at the end of the session, he_ _was kinda nice to me_ _and acted like a normal human being. Also_ _when he was on top of me, that_ _gave me some different type of feelings that I haven’t experienced in a while._  

Her hand snaked down to her pants. She could feel how moist they’d just become, she began to play with her hair. 

_I_ _should not being doing this. Thinking about him when I finger myself._ _Because in reality_ _he wouldn’t be doing this to me_ _, I doubt he has any feelings for me._  

Instead, Trish decided to go into the kitchen and do some baking. It was a bit unconventional to bake at this time. However, baking always helped to preoccupy her. It helped her to relax, she found it somewhat therapeutic and she would be able to eat cupcakes, because Cullen would not be there to stop her.

_Hmmm cupcakes._  

 She wanted to bake something chocolatey since Cullen had deprived her from chocolate altogether. Stated that if she carried on eating that amount of chocolate bars like she did a few months ago, she would end up diabetic. Trish grabbed her dressing gown and began to wander to the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

 

She heard shuffling as soon as she ears distance from the kitchen. 

_Shit,_   _there’s an intruder._  

She quickly glanced around the hallway, to see if there was anything that she could use as a weapon. There was nothing. She briefly thought about going to the training room to grab something more suitable from the armoury, but there wasn't time. 

_Crap I_ _don’t have a weap_ _on_ . _I might have some more luck in the_ _kitchen_ _and find something like_ _a knife._  

When she entered the kitchen, it was still dark, Trish pushed her anxiety to the back of her mind. 

_Now is not the time Trish to freak out about the dark. Get a grip of yourself!_  

Trish exhaled slowly in order to calm down her thoughts.  

_Now, is the time to get over your fear Trish._  

Silently, she walked to the first set of draws and rummaged about to find the closest thing that felt like a weapon. Upon close observation, she picked up a wooden spoon.  

Ah,  _yes Trish the intruder will surely tremble with your mighty spoon_.  _All I wanted to do was bake_ _some chocolate cupcakes, why can nothing in my life be simple?_  

Nevertheless, she still stalked towards the intruder and tried to make as little noise as possible.  

As she walked closer to the intruder, she slipped on some water, she lost her footing and crashed onto the floor. She knocked her head against the floor.  

_Ah shit, my head. Cullen would be so pissed if he saw me like this, lesson number one focus one your mind, body and surroundings._ _Well I definitely did not observe or focus on my_ _surroundings_ _properly._  

Before she could pick herself up, the intruder swept her up from the floor. Trish was about to strike the intruder with the spoon she clutched onto when she realised it was Cullen, she smiled at him. 

"Hi." She looked at him sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.  

"Maker Trish are you alright?" Trish nodded slightly. “What are you doing here at this unforgiving hour?” 

"I was going to do some baking because I couldn't sleep but then I heard a noise when approaching the kitchen, so I grabbed my mighty weapon." Trish showed him the spoon and noticed a slight curl on his lips. "And then I was approaching you thinking that you were an intruder and attempted to attack you. " Trish chuckled. She winced when she moved her neck.  

_Great_ _,_  I _’m going to get a massive lump on the back of my head. How attractive._  

"Trish are you sure you're going to be okay?" Again, she nodded, looked into his eyes, Cullen brought his face closer to hers. She could almost touch his lips with hers.  

_Oh_   _shit,_ _it's going to happen,_ _he’s going to kiss me. Me,_ _of all people, he likes me, I think._

She licked her lips in anticipation and looked at his. There was blood on his lips.  

"Cullen, are you alright? There’s some blood on your lips. " Cullen looked away in shame, tried to make an elaborate lie. 

"I-er must have hit something during my sleep. I went into the kitchen to grab some water." 

"Cullen, are you okay?" She moved back slightly so she could put her hand on his cheek, so that she could stroke it in an attempt to show Cullen some endearment, that she cared for him. She genuinely felt concerned for him.  

_Is he hiding something? I just want to make_ _sure_   _he's okay. Why is he looking away from me?_  

"Maker Trish I said I'm fine!” He pushed her hand away from him. Trish was shocked. She moved a few steps back. It was unlike Cullen to behave like this.  

"Cull-" 

"Just go back to your room and leave me alone." Trish tried to grab onto Cullen’s arm as he walked towards the door. He flinched her hand away from him. The ultimate rejection. Trish stood there, in astonishment on how Cullen just reacted with her touch.  

Tears welled up in her eyes, the rejection hit her harder than she thought. She sulked to the floor and cried in the kitchen for an hour until she gradually dragged herself back to bed.  

Trish curled up in bed, she stopped crying only because she was too tired to now.

_At least I_ _know_   _now_ _that Cullen doesn't_ _l_ _ike me._  


	12. Goodbyes

Dorian was due to return from his business trip.  

It had been a few days since the incident between Trish and Cullen had occurred.  

The past few days had been awkward and lonely for Trish. Cullen had purposely been avoiding Trish.  He didn’t even turn up for her training practice. She would spend the rest of the evening in an attempt to practice combat, but ended up being too emotional and ran back to her room to cry instead.  

 _Guess,_ _I was right about him not liking me then._ _But he didn’t have to be so rude and unsavoury_ _about it._  

Tears began to weld up in her eyes again. 

 _Why am I being pathetic over this_ _?_ _I’ve been rejected before. But_ _oh_ _Maker why does it hurt so much? I guess I must have really liked him deep down_ _without even realising_ _up until a few days ago._  

She heard a commotion outside. She peaked her head outside of her bedroom window. It was Dorian, he just got out of the taxi. Trish couldn’t help but smile, she’d really missed her friend, especially with what happened a few days ago. She really needed him then.  

She wiped away her tears on her cheek. She quickly glanced in the mirror, to make sure she was presentable and dashed down the hallway. As soon as Dorian opened the main doorway, Trish crashed into him and gave him the biggest hug ever.  

"Well hello to you too sweetheart" he returned the hug "I take it that you missed me. " 

 Trish nodded her head into Dorian's shoulder. Couple of tears escaped that ran down her cheek and onto Dorian's jacket.  

"Hey now" Dorian placed his fingers underneath her chin in order to tilt her head, so that she looked directly into his eyes.  

"What's this?" He brushed her tears away, smiled in an attempt to cheer her up. "Do you want to go into your bedroom and talk about this?" Trish nodded again, she hugged him for a few more seconds and then led Dorian the way back to her room.  

When they entered her bedroom, her bedroom was immaculate as though she had never lived there, Dorian noticed there was a suitcase on her bed.  

“Trish love, what’s with the suitcase?” he sat on her bed. 

Trish exhaled slowly, tried to control her emotions. She didn’t want to cry again. She walked over to Dorian, placed herself beside him. 

“A few nights ago, me and Cullen were practicing in the training room where I had finally beaten him. I am annoyed at you that you weren’t there.” She gave Dorian the smallest smile to ensure that knew that the last part was in jest.  

“Congratulations darling I knew you would do it eventually. But it still doesn’t explain why you’re upset and the suitcase.” 

“Well the fight got a bit heated and there was some flirting” Dorian raised his eyebrows “from both parties.” Dorian playfully shoved Trish. 

“You? Trish? flirting? I never thought I would be alive to see the day. I'm so proud of you.” 

"I only flirted Dorian." She rolled her eyes. 

Dorian still gave her a smug look, like he was a proud father. 

“Anyway, early hours next morning I was still awake, so I ventured to kitchen to do some baking. I thought there was an intruder as I was about go into the kitchen, but I slipped and fell during my attempt to apprehend the intruder.”  

“Ah, yes Trish you always were so graceful.” He winked at her, Trish stuck her tongue out at him, he was always good at cheering her up.

“Aha yes that’s very true. But anyway, it turns out that the intruder was actually Cullen. He helped me up after I banged my head on the floor, he held me. I-I thought he was going to-“ she choked, tried her hardest in not to cry. She wanted to stay strong.  

“He was going to do what?” 

“Kiss me” Trish replied in a whisper.  

“Oh.” 

“But obviously I got the wrong idea. Because he shouted at me and he physically rejected me.” She wasn’t strong enough, tears rolled down her cheek, Dorian helped to wipe them away. Silence filled the room for the next five minutes as Trish tried to compose herself.  

“So I’m leaving. I can’t stay here anymore. Just knowing that Cullen is here in this house, avoiding me. It hurts too much to stay. The only reason I hadn’t left earlier is because I wanted to say goodbye to you in person.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this? There must be a reason why he acted like that, what you described about him is so unlike him.” 

"Yes. I have clearly learned that I am no longer wanted here.” The last statement pained Dorian. If he had his way, he wouldn’t let her leave, she became a close friend of his and knew that after she left, their friendship would never be the same or it may no longer exist.  

“ I wish that you didn’t have to leave. But I understand why you need to. I will dearly miss you, please stay in touch.” Dorian hugged her and kissed on top of her head.  

“I will Dorian. You’re one of the closest friends that I’ve ever had. You don’t judge me or force me to do anything that I’m not. Apart from the cleavage part and trying to make me drink wine.” They both laughed. “You have helped me in becoming a more confident woman and I can’t thank you enough.” 

She moved away from Dorian and picked up her suitcase. She walked up to the door, paused at the door entrance. “Dorian?” 

"Yes darling?" He hoped that Trish changed her mind. 

"Tell Cullen that I’m sorry.” She continued to walk down the corridor and left the Pavus household.


	13. Self-loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a word with Cullen.

Cullen woke up with a headache. It had been a few days since he had something to eat. He didn't dare leave him room just in case he bumped into Trish. He couldn't face her, especially how he behaved with her a few days ago. 

His stomach rumbled, aggressively.  

 _I'm going to have to leave this room at some point. I can't carry on avoiding her, I need to apologise to her._  

He rubbed the back of his head.  

 _Maker, I hope she can forgive me. I was such a jerk to her._  

He scrambled out of bed, walked over to his drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers to put on.  

 _How can I explain my actions to her? I can't bring myself to tell her the truth yet, it would ruin everything._  

Cullen sighed deeply and proceeded to put on a pair of jeans. 

 _Stop doubting yourself Cullen. You don't know how she would react. She's stronger than you think. She survived that attack and didn't_ _have_ _a mental breakdown._  

He began to search through his wardrobe. That's when Dorian stormed into his room.  

_Maker, does he not know better than to knock_ _before entering._ _I_   _swear he does this so he can try to catch me_ _out being_ _shirtless._  

“ What did you do?" Cullen could tell that Dorian was pissed off.  

 _Okay, maybe he isn't trying to catch me off guard.This time._  

“Do what?” 

 _Please say this isn't about Trish. I don't need him to get involved._  

“Trish. What the fuck did you do to Trish?” Dorian was getting really worked up now.  

“I-I” 

 _Oh crap, I must have really_ _upset_ _her_ _and now he's involved. Great._  

“She’s gone Cullen." 

"Wha-" Cullen was stunned, he didn't think that his actions from the other night would have resulted in this. 

 _She's gone, how can Trish be gone!_  

"She's left the house. She won't be coming back and it's all because of you." Dorian jabbed his index finger onto Cullen’s chest, Cullen winced.  

"I didn't know that this was going to happen!" He threw his hands into the air in frustration. 

"Well it did. She was my friend Cullen and I don't know if I will ever see her again." 

“I freaked out alright.” He slumped onto his bed. “I went into the kitchen to get some blood as I was still hungry. A few moments later I heard Trish approach the kitchen. So I stopped what I was doing. When I heard that Trish picked up something I immediately began to clean myself up. I knew she was going to try and attack me.” 

“Looks like her training practice with you has been paying off then.” Dorian scoffed. 

“I assume that she told you that she slipped and potentially injured herself?” Dorian nodded. “So, I picked her up, I was so worried that she'd hurt herself that I rushed over before I could finish cleaning myself up." 

"A gentleman as always." Cullen glared at Dorian. 

"And when I looked at her as I held. Maker's breath she looked beautiful." Dorian noticed that Cullen smiled to himself slightly. 

 _Ah, so Cullen has feelings for Trish._  

"I had a moment of weakness and was about to kiss her.  She then noticed that there some blood on my lips.” Cullen's self-hatred began to show, he curled his hands into fists, his smile no longer existed. 

"And that was when I freaked out." He moved away from his bed. "I couldn't believe that I was so careless. It was then I'd realised that we would never work. She deserves so much better than me." Dorian scoffed at Cullen, he didn't believe that his last statement was true. 

"So acted like I rejected her affection. It’s better that she got hurt now and not further down the line.”  

He pushed himself from his bed, walked over to the closest wall and punched it. The amount of self-loathing and hatred built up inside him caused him to leave a dint in the wall. 

"I just didn't think she would have reacted like this. I was going to apologise to her, explain my actions. Now I don't think I will ever get the chance." He slid himself onto the floor, knees scrunched up, his head was buried between his knees. He didn't dare to look at Dorian, he already hated himself, he didn't need Dorian's hatred as well. 

Dorian waited until Cullen calmed down, he sat beside him against the wall. He tried to think of what to say to resolve some of his friend’s pain.  

 _Maker, they both do really like each other. Why couldn't they just have talked it out like normal_   _people,_ _i_ _nstead_ _of trying to push their feelings aside?_ _Does Cullen think that Trish would truly reject him if she discovered as to what he is._  

"Cullen, how would you know she would not accept you for who you are?" He put his arm around the back of Cullen in an attempt to comfort his friend. Cullen rejected his friend's comfort and stood up away from him.  

“Are you being serious? I mean look at me." He gestured his hands up and down himself. "I’m a fucking monster." His hands curled up again. 

 _Oh no you don't Cullen. You are not going to put another dint into my wall. I am only going to let that first on slide because you are my friend._  

"I mean Dorian, I have to drink blood to survive. No normal person would be okay with that. There is a possibility that I could hurt her due to my blood lust and if I ever hurt her, it would destroy me. It's a risk I am not willing to take." 

Dorian then proceeded to stand up. He squared up to Cullen. “Personally, I think you’re being an idiot.” Cullen frowned at Dorian. “Just hear me out Cullen.” 

“Fine.” 

“You are attracted to her and she’s attracted to you. She was distraught when you rejected her. So I think she’s really into you. Like really into you.” 

“And what if we did get together, if she could accept as to what I am. She will age and I will be trapped in this form. It’s not fair on her. Or on me, I couldn’t watch her grow old and die, it would tear me apart.” 

“My dear Cullen, I think you should still go for it. If you didn’t, you would feel guilty for the rest of your life because you didn't pursue this. You deserve happiness in your life for once." 

"But-" 

"But nothing Cullen, you do deserve this. The stories you have told me about your life are filled with nothing but misery." 

Dorian patted Cullen on the back. 

"Just think about it at least." Dorian walked of Cullen's room. Which gave Cullen time to reflect.  


	14. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish turned up to Sera's flat, after she left the Pavus household.

Sera was furious and relieved when Trish turned up to her place one night. 

"What the actual fuck Trish." Trish was worried that Sera was about to punch her, instead she pulled Trish in and gave her the one of the biggest hugs ever. 

"Hey Sera" Trish hugged her back, she felt so guilty that she left Sera without an explanation. She heard snuffling from Sera. 

"Are you crying Sera?" Trish was more stunned than anything that her friend cared about her so much, she felt even guiltier. She'd never seen Sera cry before or get emotional at all in fact, apart from when she got angry. 

"Shut up butt head." That was Sera's way of saying yes. 

"Sera, I am so so sorry that I did this to you." She began to stroke Sera's hair. Sera held her tighter for a few more moments.  

"Hey Sera let's go inside and I can try to explain what happened." Sera pulled back from Trish and dragged her inside. 

Sera proceeded to grab a bottle of spiced rum from her cupboard and wiggled it in front of Trish's face. 

"Think I'm gonna need this in order to listen your bullshit story you're about to tell me." Trish winced, she couldn't tell her the truth. Sera would freak out, accuse Trish of being mentally unstable.  

_Shit, I do not want to end up in the same place as my dad. Quick Trish, think of an elaborate story._  

"No kidding." Trish yanked the bottle from Sera and took a massive swig. "Ok, here goes nothing." 

"Oh, this better be good Trish." Sera settled into her sofa, stared at Trish intensively. 

"Right, yeah. Well I-" 

"Come on Trish. Spit it out." 

"I was attacked when we were handing out those flyers." Trish blurted.  

Sera didn't say anything, she just gave the bottle of rum to Trish, who took another swig from the bottle. 

"Ah shit, that's really neat. Anyway, after the attack I had no money and no phone. I just had to get away for a while." Trish bit her lip in hope that Sera was going to buy the story. Sera just stared at her, so she continued. 

"So, I left town for a while. To make sure I wasn't attacked again. I'm so sorry that I didn't ring you. I had no money and I couldn't remember your phone number." Sera looked away from her. 

"Sera, I am really sor-" Trish reached out for her, tried to place her hand on Sera's shoulder. Sera shuffled away, she wasn't in the mood for Trish's affection. 

"Look Trish, I don't know what happened that night or why you pissed off for months. I certainly don't know if you're telling the truth. But I'm just glad you're back safe and sound." Sera then finished the bottle. 

_I_ _think Sera has forgiven me_ _,_ _she would have majorly kicked off by_ _now if she hadn't._ _I'm_ _just glad she hasn't kicked me out._  Trish let out a deep sigh. 

"You've been kicked out of your flat by the way." 

_Ahhhh crap._

"Since you left without warning and when you didn't pay the next month's rent. Your place got repossessed." It took Trish a moment to realise that everything she had ever owned was gone, probably in a bin or in a charity shop somewhere. 

_My stuff, everything that I owned is gone. My photo of mum is gone. I will never see her face again._  

Tears welled up in Trish's eyes.  

"Luckily, I managed to grab a few things before they took it all away. Come on I stored it in my bedroom." 

Trish wiped the tears away, she felt a bit embarrassed that she got emotional. They walked into Sera's bedroom. Trish laughed. She was amazed in the amount of stuff that Sera was able to seize.  

"How did you manage to get all of this? I don't think I ever gave you a spare key." Sera smirked at her. 

"Let's just say I climbed through a window. Your landlord was being a jackass and wouldn't let me into your place. So, I got in another way."

"Sera, were you a rogue or a thief in your past life?" Sera just shrugged her shoulders and winked at Trish.

Trish began to rummage through the stuff that Sera was able to bring back. 

_S_ _o, she managed to bring back most of clothes, I don't know if any of them will be able to fit though._ _Oh,_ _she managed to get my teddy bear that I've had since I was seven. How sweet of her._  

Trish carried on rummaging through her stuff until she picked up a photo frame. 

_She got the photo. The photo of my mum. Thank you so much Sera._  

Trish hugged it tight, planted a kiss on the glass. 

"Thank you so much Sera. You don't know how much this means to me, I thought I had lost it forever when you told me place that I'd lost my old place." Tears trickled down her cheek, she no longer cared that she let Sera see her being emotional. "You're such a good friend. I don't deserve to be your friend." 

"You can make it up to me, by letting me grope your boobs later on." Sera winked her. 

_I think that was a joke. I hope that was a joke. I can never tell when Sera is bluffing. But I am so glad that I have a friend like her._  

Trish carried on hugging the photo when they left Sera's bedroom and sat down on the sofa, Sera grabbed another bottle of alcohol. She poured the alcohol into two shot glasses, she passed one to Trish, Trish carefully placed the photo of her Mum onto the coffee table. 

"Here's to Trish, may she never leave again." They both raised their shot glasses. "Without telling someone first." Trish laughed aloud. She downed the shot, she shivered due to the intensity of the drink. 

"Also, since you didn't tell me that you left. I reported you missing to the police." Sera smiled at her apologetically.  

_Ah crap_ _, how am I going to explain my_ _disappearance_ _to them_ _._ Sera noticed Trish's eyes widen in fear. 

"Don't worry we'll go to the police station tomorrow and explained your whole story again." Trish groaned. "But first let's get wasted as a celebration that you've returned." 


	15. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish working for the club doesn't end up going well. Again.

It had been about two months ago since Trish left the Pavus household. It also had been a couple of weeks since Trish moved into her new place. It was a lot smaller than her previous flat. But she was still grateful that she got her own place. As much as she loved Sera, Sera's pranks were starting to irritate her. She would put toothpaste in her slippers after she returned from work. There was only so many times that Trish found the toothpaste prank amusing.  

Trish also returned to the stripper club as a flyer girl. Luckily, they didn't ask questions, to be honest they didn't care. They were content that she was willing to work, as they were really short staffed.  

She also kept in contact with Dorian. Much to Dorian's surprise. It was nice to speak to him every other night. But it wasn't the same. She missed the time she'd spent with him, especially when they played chess, despite that he cheated every time. She hadn't seen him in person since she left the house. Sometimes she would regret that she left the house, but then her mind switched to Cullen.  

 _That's why I left that place. Because of that jerk._  

Trish no longer felt upset of what happened between them, she would just occasionally get angry, mostly with herself about how stupid she acted in being so emotional over some guy. 

 _Rejection happens Trish. Get over yourself._  

With Trish's newfound confidence, she also went on a couple of dates. The date themselves was fun enough, but she always found something wrong with the person she went on a date with. One guy wasn't tall enough, another guy's eyes were a grey colour and not amber. The last guy she went on a date with, she didn't like him because he had a scar on the wrong side of his mouth. She rolled across the bed, released a deep sigh. 

 _Ugh why can't Cullen just get out of my head._  

She glanced over at her alarm clock. 

20:05 

 _I wish I was meeting up with Dorian today instead of going to_ _work. I miss his little_ _moustached_ _face._  

Trish was originally meant to meet up with Dorian tonight, at his place. She only agreed because Dorian told her that Cullen was out of the house for the night. However, the club was offering her double pay if she worked tonight and she couldn't refuse. She needed the money, she needed it to make enough money to pay the rent otherwise she would be kicked out and the prospect of her moving back in with Sera and her pranks was a big no no. 

She slummed out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.  

 _I really can't be bothered to work!_ _Ughhhhh_  

She snatched her mascara, lipstick and eyeliner from her make-up bag. Eyeliner was a new thing since she began dating people. She decided to wear eyeliner in order to make her face look more interesting. A few people complimented on her eyeliner, so she began to wear it when she was working, more people took flyers from her when she did. 

Satisfied that her eyeliner looked equal enough, she straightened her hair then tied it up into a ponytail. Content with her look, she grabbed her bicycle and bag pack, locked up her flat and cycled to work. 

 

* * *

 

 

It would have been quicker if Trish caught a lift with Sera to work. But she always insisted on cycling, she wanted to maintain her fitness. When she wasn't working on Mondays, she would do boxercise in the evening, she wanted to be prepared in case she got attacked, again. 

Trish arrived at the strip-club thirty minutes later. She pulled down her hair and lifted up her bike into the club. 

 _Meh my hair isn't too sweaty it'll do._  

"Hi Cass." Trish nodded at her whilst she lifted her bike into the building.  

"Evening Trish.”  

It was a massive shock to Trish when Cass said hello to her for the first time. She never thought Cass would actually talk to her. However, over the past few weeks, Trish began to wear Cass down. Sometimes they would have small talk whilst Trish was waiting for Sera. During one of their conversations, Trish found out the Cass was a massive fan of romantic novels, much to Trish's amazement. 

 _She just doesn't look the type._  

She continued to push the bike into the building. She smiled at Cole as she left her bike in the cloakroom. He smiled back, but was still too shy to talk, it unnerved her a little bit. She went into the female bathroom and got changed into her work clothes for the night.  

She had a quick glance at the mirror to ensure she looked appropriate for work. She pulled the top down a little bit, she no longer felt as shamed about the clothes she had to wear for work. Comfortable with her look, she waited outside for Sera. 

Ten minutes later, Sera arrived.  

“Hey sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find my Jar of Bees.” 

 _Typical Sera, she never leaves her place until she’s sprayed herself with that perfume._ _Such a weird name for perfume though._  

Sera quickly dropped off her jacket and spoke to one of the supervisors of the club. Sera returned to Trish with a devilish grin. 

 _Oh Maker, what is Sera going to_ _make_ _us do now?_  

“Sooooo the bosses want us gals to go to a new area to see if we could get some new customers into the club. So, I may have volunteered you to do it” her grin grew.  

"Gee thanks Sera” she rolled her eyes. Sera pouted at her and gave her the puppy dog eye look. 

"Fine. I’ll go because I love you and you’ve helped me out so much recently. Send me the postcode to my phone.”  

Trish was so glad that she had a new phone, a decent phone. She could access the internet, which also meant she can also use maps now. Which was very useful for Trish as she still had a bad sense of direction.  

She never bought the phone, when she lived with Dorian, he was horrified that she didn't have a smartphone. And when they went shopping, he insisted on buying her the phone, no matter how much Trish pleaded him not to. Also, when Trish left his house, he still insisted on Trish keeping the phone, so that they could stay in touch. Her phone lit up. 

“I got it Sera. Cheers and have a good night.” Sera waved at her.  

“You too.” 

Trish typed the postcode into maps. She recognised one of the street names of where she was working nearby.  

 _Shit, I won’t be far from Dorian’s place._ _I hope I won’t see Cullen._ _Oh crap, Dorian said that Cullen was out of house tonight. I bet Dorian was lying, Cullen never left that place whilst I was there._  

Trish applied some last minute lipstick and walked to her work destination for the night.  

 

* * *

 

 

 _Why the hell_ _did the bosses want to send one of us here_ _, I’ve only come across five people_ _and all of them thought I worked in the_ _red_ _-_ _light_ _district_ _._ _Maybe I will tone it down with the clothes next time I'm working._  

Still, she remained where she was in the hope that a few more people would pass by and take a chuffing flyer.  

 _It's a good job that it's not winter. Otherwise I would be freezing my arse off here._  

Five minutes later, three males approached her.  

Trish handed out a flyer to one of the men. They ignored her gesture and started to eye her up. 

 _Great, more arseholes. I hope I won't have to work around here again._ _This area has been nothing but trouble._  

“Hey sunshine, how much?” Trish scoffed. 

 _Great, confident and arrogant_ _ar_ _seholes_ _, thinking that I am some object that they can pay for._  

“Sorry I’m just handing out flyers for the local strip club, I don’t actually work in the club.” She waved the flyers in their faces, hoped that they got the hint. They didn't. Instead one slowly began to walk behind her, as though she was one of their prey. 

“Surely you’ve learned some moves. You must have seen one of the lasses doing their thing.”  

One of the males moved closer to her. She could see hunger and desperation in his eyes. 

 _Okay, so these guys aren't clearly going to back down without getting something from me first. Guess I am going to have get rid of them the hard way._  

 She loosened her shoulders, took a few deep breaths in preparation of what was going to happen. 

“Come on love, why don’t you show us.” She felt the guy behind her breath on the back of her neck, it made her skin crawl in repulsion.  

“Why don’t you piss on it creep.” She spat on the guy who was in front of her. They didn’t like that at all.  

“What the fuck, bitch.” The bloke behind her, grabbed her right shoulder.  

 _You’re all going to regret this._ _At the moment I can't see any weapons on any of the guys._  

“Fine, if you want me to show you my moves. Then I’ll gladly show you.” Before any of the guys clicked on what was about to happen, she grabbed onto the hand which was on her shoulder, crouched down and flung him over herself. Which resulted in the bloke crash into the guy in front of her. 

That move rendered one of them unconscious. The other bloke staggered himself upright. 

“You’re going to regret that you stupid whore.” 

“No I won’t. But you sure are.” 

She’d uppercut him into his jaw, this time her move resulted in the bloke being knocked out. He fell on top of his friend who was already on the floor.  

 _Two down, one to go._ _If only Cullen was here to see this._ _Why the hell am I thinking about that jerk?_  

She turned around to face the last bloke. He was brandishing a knife at her. 

 _Ah crap, I’m going to have to think about this one._ _Him holding a knife complicates things._ _Why didn't I see that_ _earlier._ _Glad Cullen isn't here_ _now_ _, he would berate_ _me that I failed lesson one._  

She closed her eyes for a brief moment in order to concentrate on thinking of a strategy to apprehend the knife. She looked back at the last bloke, he was no longer standing, he was on the floor, his neck was twisted. There was a guy stood behind the body.  

“Hey I had that, everything was under control.” Trish wasn't sure if this newcomer was on her side or another creep. She remained in her defensive stance. 

“Oh really? So did you know he had a gun in his back right pocket as well?” Trish snapped her mouth shut. She couldn’t see who the individual was but she recognised that voice, her eyes widened, she couldn’t believe it who it was. 

“Cullen?”  


End file.
